warrior_catsskybornfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeneyes
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#000; inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#000; inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Naming information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Kit | Greenkit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Apprentice | Greenpaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Warrior | Greeneyes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Queen | Greeneyes |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#000; inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Rank | warrior, former queen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Clan | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Mentor | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Apprentice(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Parents/Siblings | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Mate(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Kits | Flypaw and Badgerpaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #;" | Abilities | type here |} |} Greeneyes is currently a LightningClan warrior. She had been a queen- she has two sons named Flypaw and Badgerpaw. Her mate is Beetleclaw. Appearance Greeneyes is a lithe white she-cat with large, green eyes. She has ruffled, longish fur and a flowing tail. Her wings are not overly large and are a pure white. Because of her bright pelt, Greeneyes has trouble hunting during fall, spring, and summer. However, she excels at winter-hunting and has a very sharp nose. Greeneyes is in no way a "special" cat- she has no otherwordly abilities nor is she a high-ranking member. Personality insert text here History insert text here Relationships insert text here Gallery greeneyes.png greeneyes2.png Greenxbeetle.jpeg|Beetle x Green Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Females Category:LightningClan Category:Warriors Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:5th Age Category:Alive Characters Category:Coded Pages